


I Don't Think You Can Handle This

by anc



Series: Destiel Adventures! [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Biting, Blow Jobs, Businessman Castiel, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, Sassy Dean, Spanking, barely legal Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting Dean's invitation to lunch, Castiel starts to realize just how much he loves to hate and hates to love the younger man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think You Can Handle This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/gifts).



> This is for assbuttintheimpala who asked if I could expand on number three of this https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563340 collection of stories. :D 
> 
> Here you go, lovely! I hope you enjoy what I've come up with. (P.S. I hope I did power bottom Castiel justice. Lol) 
> 
> Please, please forgive any mistakes. It's extremely early in the morning and I may have missed a few. O_o

Castiel was going to burn for eternity in the inner most circle of Hell. That he was sure of. And it was _ALL_ Dean Winchester’s fault. If it weren’t for that bastard’s charm and his overwhelming good looks, Castiel would not have been in the predicament he was in currently. If Dean would have just kept those sultry lips of his shut and had not pursued him, Castiel would not be losing sleep over the fact that he, a thirty eight year old man with a house of his own, a nice car and a good job, was banging an eighteen year old mechanic. 

But he was, and despite the fact that Castiel had serious qualms about doing explicitly dirty things with a boy that was barely legal, he couldn’t stop. It had been four months since Dean had approached Castiel on the street and asked him to lunch, and ever since that day they had been enthralled with each other. It was borderline unhealthy, Castiel knew that. And that was the worst part of the whole situation in his opinion. To know what he was doing was wrong and failing to stop regardless of that fact was definitely the thing that Castiel struggled with the most. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to break it off with Dean though. Lord, did he try. But every time he got the nerve to tell Dean that he was done, that green eyed siren would just laugh and use his power of seduction, which Castiel shamefully could not resist for the life of him, and they were back to square one. 

Castiel didn’t even know how Dean was able to wrap him around his finger so quickly. Or how he managed to have Castiel hanging off his every word whenever he opened his mouth. The boy was a brat for Christ’s sake. A pouty, sarcastic little brat. But somehow, someway, he had Castiel jumping through hoops to please him. 

And that day was no different. When Dean showed up at Castiel’s office on Monday around noon unexpectedly, he was far too eager and willing to please his spoiled little boy-toy. 

“Dean? What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, looking up from his filing to see Dean shutting his office door behind him, flipping the lock. 

“Wanted to see you, Cas. I missed you,” Dean purred, sauntering over to stand in front of Castiel’s desk. 

Dean was wearing a pair of tight, faded jeans with an equally tight green Henley that made his eyes sparkle even brighter than usual. Unable to help himself, Castiel licked his lips as he gave the younger man standing before him a thorough once over, a warm, tingling sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach when Dean smirked at him mischievously. 

“I missed you too, Dean,” Castiel replied, hating himself for turning into a giant pushover every time Dean sweet talked him. “If you’ll give me a few minutes we can go to lunch.”

“I’m not hungry,” Dean pouted, running his right hand along Castiel’s mahogany desk as he rounded the structure, moving to stand beside the older man. 

“Dean,” Castiel warned when the green eyed boy reached down, twisting the blue tie Castiel was wearing around his knuckles so that they were face to face. 

“Cas, I need you to take care of me…Want you so bad it hurts,” Dean mewled, nuzzling his freckle covered left cheek against the stubble on Castiel’s jaw. 

“We can’t have sex in my office, Dean. My secretary will hear us. These walls are paper thin,” Castiel breathed out, struggling to think rationally even though his dick was trying to convince him otherwise. 

“Please, Cas? I know you want me just as bad as I want you,” Dean told him cockily, trailing the hand that wasn’t around Castiel’s tie down his chest to the older man’s crotch, palming at his erection. 

“Dean, I said no,” Castiel stated firmly, removing Dean’s hands as he stood up. 

“I heard what you said, old man, I’m just not listening,” Dean teased, tugging at Castiel’s black, long sleeve shirt, his calloused fingers hastily undoing the buttons despite the older man’s protest. 

“I hate it when you act like a petulant child,” Castiel grumbled, helping Dean take off his shirt nevertheless.

“I know Cas…I’m being a bad boy, aren’t I?” Dean asked, reaching down to unbuckle Castiel’s belt. “You should teach me a lesson, Sir,” he added, tugging at the black colored leather until it sprung free of the loops in Castiel’s slacks. 

“Strip and lay on your stomach over the desk,” Castiel ordered suddenly, taking the belt from Dean. 

Trying to hide a triumphant smirk, Dean did as he was told, getting completely naked before bending over Castiel’s desk, exposing his ass to the older man. 

“Tell me why you are being punished, Dean,” Castiel demanded, standing behind him so that his erection was pressed firmly between Dean’s ass cheeks. 

“Because I was being bratty,” Dean replied, shaking with anticipation. 

“That’s right, now I want you to count for me baby boy. I think that sassy mouth of yours has earned ten lashes, don’t you agree?” Castiel questioned, lightly dragging the belt that was folded over in his right hand across Dean’s lower back. 

“Yes, please Sir,” Dean begged, whimpering when Castiel took a step back. 

“So polite all of a sudden,” Castiel chuckled as he admired the view before him. 

Dean had his arms above his head, his hands gripping the edge of Castiel’s desk with his forehead press against the surface, his dick hard as a rock trapped between his stomach and a pile of paper work.

“Don’t be such a smug jack-,” Dean began, but was unable to finish his sentence when Castiel brought the belt down hard across his right ass cheek.

“Count,” Castiel demanded, his erection throbbing when he heard Dean let out a throaty moan. 

“One,” Dean nearly shouted. 

Closing his eyes, he tightened his grip on Castiel’s desk, loving the mixture of pleasure and pain coursing through his body every time the cold, harsh leather hit his skin. 

“So good for me, baby boy,” Castiel praised when Dean got to eight. 

“Fuck, Cas please,” Dean panted, so hard by that point that he could barely think. 

“Patience, Dean. Acting on impulse is what got you here in the first place,” Castiel taunted, delivering two more blows to Dean’s ass, which the younger man counted, before tossing the belt to the side and sinking to his knees behind Dean. 

Gently, Castiel placed little kisses to the welts forming on Dean’s skin, making his whole body shudder. 

“Now that you’ve taught me a lesson…I think it’s my turn to bend _you_ over this desk,” Dean stated, biting his bottom lip to muffle a moan that threatened to escape his throat when Castiel licked his way up his right ass cheek all the way to his shoulder. 

Once again on his feet, Castiel then pressed his body against Dean’s back, nuzzling into his neck. 

“And why would I let you fuck me after you showed up at my office today thinking I would just drop my pants for you like a wanton slut?” Castiel asked, his breath hot against Dean’s ear. 

“Oh please, old man. You aren’t fooling anyone,” Dean shot back, smirking at Castiel over his shoulder. “We both know you are going to let me fuck you because nothing turns you on more than having a sassy little twink, twenty years your junior, splitting you open with his big dick.”

In response to Dean’s filthy comment, Castiel pulled him up from the desk roughly, spinning him around to kiss him like his life depended on it. 

“I hope you came prepared,” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s lips, running his hands seductively up and down the younger man’s sides. 

“Front left pocket of my jeans,” Dean told him and Castiel wasted little time reaching down to grab the small bottle of lube and the condom that were tucked away in Dean’s pant which were piled on the floor with the rest of his clothes. 

“That’s my boy,” Castiel commended, making Dean smile with pride. “Now, I think it’s about time you quit running your mouth and bend me over this desk like you said you were going to.” 

“You’re such a bossy old man,” Dean groused, taking the condom and lube from Castiel so the older man could rid himself of his pants and boxers. 

Once he was naked, Castiel took Dean’s former spot on the desk, displaying himself for the younger man.

“C’mon baby boy, open me up so you can fill me with that huge dick of yours,” Castiel urged, his voice so low and gravelly that Dean nearly dropped the lube. 

“Ah fuck,” Dean whimpered, trying not to cum on the spot. 

Taking a deep breath, he then popped open the cap on the bottle, slicking up his fingers until they were dripping with the clear substance. 

Biting his bottom lip, Dean felt goosebumps cover his skin when Castiel let out a filthy moan as he eased his index finger into the older man’s puckered hole. 

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, his dick leaking with pre-cum as Dean worked him open. 

“You look so fucking good like this Cas,” Dean purred, adding a second finger. 

“Mm, right there baby boy, keep doing that,” Castiel ordered when he felt Dean’s fingers brush against his prostate. 

“Yes Sir,” Dean said sarcastically, but continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Castiel as instructed, hiting his sweet spot repeatedly which made the older man shout out in pleasure. 

By the time Dean added a third finger, Castiel wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. 

“Dean, you need to hurry,” Castiel commanded, pushing back against his fingers. 

“What was that, boss man?” Dean asked condescendingly, circling his fingers around, making Castiel moan loudly. 

“Fuck me now, boy,” Castiel barked, his voice stern and authoritative and everything Dean needed to motivate him to obey. 

Without a second thought, Dean removed his fingers from Castiel slowly, the older man whimpering at the loss. Dean then grab the condom he had sat off to the side, putting it on as hastily as possible before slicking himself up with more lube. 

“Dean!” Castiel growled, not happy that Dean was taking so long to prepare himself. 

“Calm the fuck down, grandpa,” Dean taunted, roughly slamming into Castiel’s tight, wet hole, causing the older man to scream his name. “You fucking happy now?” he asked as he bottomed out. 

“I’d be a lot happier if you’d move, you little shit,” Castiel had just enough time to say before Dean began to thrust his hips violently. 

“That better, _Sir_?” Dean questioned sarcastically, fucking Castiel so hard that the desk beneath them shook with every movement of his hips. 

“Much,” Castiel retorted, feeling the edge of the desk digging into his thighs, leaving bruises. “See what happens when you actually listen?” he asked, moaning when Dean leaned down to sink his teeth into the side of his neck. 

“Bossy fucker,” Dean growled in his ear. 

“You love it, you whiny little brat,” Castiel mocked, clenching his ass around Dean’s dick, making him moan like a whore. 

“Fuck…Cas I’m so close,” Dean mewled, his thrusts becoming sporadic. 

“Cum for me baby boy,” Castiel coaxed, feeling Dean’s body tense as an orgasm ripped through him. 

With a couple more thrust, Dean collapsed onto Castiel’s back, placing a tender kiss to his sweat soaked hair. 

“Sorry Cas…What can I say? I’m still a horny teenage,” Dean joked, making fun of his limited stamina. 

“Don’t apologize, Dean. You were amazing,” Castiel replied, letting out a little whine when Dean pulled out of him slowly. 

“Let me make it up to you, old man,” Dean teased as Castiel turned around to face him. 

“And how are you going to do that, boy?” Castiel asked, raising his left eyebrow at him curiously.

In response, Dean dropped to his knees, giving Castiel a wicked smile before leaning forward to swirl his tongue around the head of the older man’s dick. 

“You are going to be the death of me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel groaned, threading his fingers into Dean’s short brown hair. 

“Shut up, Cas, you fucking love it,” Dean retorted before deep-throating Castiel’s dick.


End file.
